kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Neumannz
Weapons Wiki consensus is that all stat infoboxes should be tabbed. We're trying to get rid of the "Stat" headers, which don't work with how many version of a weapon we have now. (See Oblivion). The version of the lead that you changed it to wasn't even grammatically correct, and the nihongo tag is redundant to the infoboxes. You removed the "Gallery" header, which is where the official Ultimania art for the weapon is supposed to go. You added incorrect translations to the "japname" parameters. Please, do not change the format of the finished weapon pages. Illicit Research was perfect, and was only missing images.Glorious CHAOS! 05:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :well, i apologize for not knowing what you guys have decided the final formats should be, i can only do the best i can. if you can explain to me what exactly you guys need, or point me in the right direction, i won't end up screwing up your system. :having said that, i don't know what to say about the actual stats, i copy my numbers directly from my DS screen, so i don't know what i can do to help that. :i apologize for the grammar issue, i can't say i can pick up everything at 1 am, but i try :if there's anything else you want to bring up let me know --Neumannz 05:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Absolutely do not copy the stats from the DS screen. It ignores the basic boosts that your weakest weapon provides. The guide must be used for everything but the weapon descriptions. If you don't have a copy of the guide, then just get the pages in the format like Missing Ache, and editors with the guide will fill in the stats when they can.Glorious CHAOS! 05:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::eh heh. please tell me i haven't screwed up every freaking page i've done so far. (also tell me the description are right, at least...) --Neumannz 05:40, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I have a BradyGames guide, if that's what guide you're referring to. Is there a list somewhere of pages that are in serious need of stats?--Robertxkills 20:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::just going over each Days weapon page with stats and checking would be a big help, as well as putting up more stats when more pages need them (you can also learn to borrow formatting from one page to another to help fill in more pages.) --Neumannz 01:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) castle oblivion Did I do something wrong? I can't see any differences :i think you were using the rich-text wiki editor or something, right? when you do, a lot of " "'s show up in the wiki-code, and generally we like to keep those to a minimum, that's all. i think it's possible to switch to straight-editing the wiki-code, if you want --Neumannz 17:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :also you should sign your posts --Neumannz 17:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I've never edited wiki's before, and now that I found something I know a little about, I'm going to try to contribute regularly. That is, after I look at some tutorials and figure out what you're talking about. --Robertxkills 20:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :for this case, it helps to use look at the page history and compare previous versions (http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Castle_Oblivion&diff=next&oldid=198812) so you can see what exactly i mean, as for changing your editor, i guess just look around until you find the right option --Neumannz 01:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) wanna join Sure! why the hell not. do i need to actually make myself a user page now? --Neumannz 03:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ok, what do i need to do then? --Neumannz 03:37, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Talkbubble? thanks, that'd be huge. actually i've been experimenting a little bit--it's on User:Neumannz/TalkTemplate--but the picture i'm using sucks a wee bit: , and i kinda still want to get the time in there, which is rather bedeviling. also, i still kinda want to have the emotion versions, which i know is more complicated... so, yeah, thanks in advance :normal ::Looks like I'm gonna have to jump...! ::I work alone! Except when I work with Xion...which is all the time. :happy ::Ah, my trusty nunchuck gun. The only gun that's never out of ammo. ::Or did I? :angry ::Yeah, well, I don't care what the FBI, CIA, RGB and XFL say! I already returned the priceless paintings that were evidence! ::No one must see this. DELETED! :sad ::Come on, sweetheart. It doesn't have to be like this. We can be a couple again... ::...Me and you... and the Ruby... and maybe not you... thanks again --Neumannz 18:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Happy: Angry: Sad: Your welcome, enjoy!}} Gears Mission 00 Thank you for re-writing the Mission 00 article! I'm glad that a User was willing to re-write it after that first revision before I slapped it with an "Under Construction" template. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 05:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Meeting List of known Keyblade Wielders Why the heck do you change my edit on List of known Keyblade Wielders? I mean why did you put Sora's Keyblade picture in Riku's page it doesn't make sense? What I edit on that page actually make sense. Cococrash11 Then why aren't there any Keyblade picture in Sora's? Sora weild the Way to Dawn shortly but he didn't had the picture. Also it seems Riku has the most Keyblade in it. Cococrash11 About the favor... Quote Jump Festa 2010 video Why did you undo my video edit? It had english subs. --Cococrash11 09:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Cocorash11 Thanks Hey there, thanks for fixing the walkthrough on the mission I edited last. I tend to get long-winded and dazed when writing them. ^^; But yea, thanks. Feel free to help out with them, they could use alot of help!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 19:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Besides constructing other pages, feel free to review the previous mission articles and make sure they make sense or add the videos. I tried to find some without the entire day, but thats rare. Some examples of the videos I posted up (that BebopKate approved) are on Missions 12 and 13.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 20:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Avataring hi, ive got a question about kari if u r not to busy , thnks --Avataring Mission Articles I just gotta ask... Tasks One of the minor tasks is to go through the items articles with infoboxes, and remove any entries that are just 0's or "None"'s (except for Days weapons, which are more complex). I also need help finishing the Map Cards article - descriptions need to be written for each room (the special ones, not the normal map cards), and I need the images to be cropped like the other card images are (see Attack Cards). Always, always, always, if a page is missing the official item description given in the game, it needs to be added. Also, I could look at starting a BBS infobox, since we have some preliminary stats.Glorious CHAOS! 02:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I could use help filling out User:KrytenKoro/Items.Glorious CHAOS! 07:52, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Regular users aren't allowed to use warnigns any more.... according to this : Forum:Warning Templates —DemonicKunai 12:19, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Items Project If you are still interested in this, please see Talk:Abilities_(Kingdom_Hearts_II), Talk:Sleight or the project page. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 01:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Item descriptions Unless the in-game description has a full-carry (not just a line-end due to running out of space), the br tags are not necessary. Thanks, though!Glorious CHAOS! 00:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ...Sorry I didn't realize... Still, why not make it so it doesn't say 358_ and then get rid of the Heartless/358 thing. Does that make it any better... ZTG